Wizard vs the Heart
by DizneyMomma22
Summary: He couldn't tell her his one secret. He'd already blown it once and suffered severe consequences. Could he risk it again? Justin/OC **Mature just in case**
1. Back to School

Justin Russo stood in the substation of Waverly Place flipping through a college brochure. He gave a heavy sigh. He always dreamed of attending college when he finished high school, but he found out that his well meaning sister actually already sent him to college. To anyone who didn't know the Russo's secret, they would have found that statement to be weird, but to those who knew they were wizards, that was a perfectly ordinary statement.

As a pending gift for her brother's graduation, when Justin was only in 9th grade, Alex created a replica of Justin and enrolled him in college. Four years later when Justin graduated high school, his clone graduated college. It was quite a shock to see his hippy-mellow self returning with a degree.

Justin slammed the book shut just in time to watch his sister and brother walking through the door on their way home from school.  
"Justin, Justin, you missed it today. Mr. Laritate got his suspenders caught on a fire extinguisher and it shot foam all over the hallway floors. Kids were slipping and sliding across the floor! It was hilarious!"  
"Yea Alex helped add a little more slip to those floors," Max piped in grinning.

If anyone were to describe the Russo children in one word it would be; Justin, responsible; Alex, rebellious; Max, brainless. Justin frowned at his siblings. "Guys, that's really not funny. Someone could have been hurt." "Oh there were! Brooke O'Malley shot right out the door into the parking lot and Jerry Hannigan got stuck underneath a bench. I wish I had a camera to relive it all over again," Alex laughed.

It wasn't that Alex was completely heartless. She really did care about others and she cared immensely for art, her favorite class. She always felt shadowed by Justin's ability to learn easy and his charisma to draw adults in. She found her gift to get attention by acting out. At times she slipped and let everyone see her true self, but those moments were very far and few.

Looking over the counter Max grabbed Justin's college brochure, "I thought you already graduated?"

"I did," Justin said snatching back the brochure. "I was just looking up something for a trivia question." "Like what? Where do nerds go after completing school? More school?" Alex said sarcastically.

"For your information," he began. "Well, I don't know, just leave me alone."  
Justin grabbed the brochure and stormed up the spiral steps towards their apartment. Max had already wandered off to stuff his face with food, while Alex wandered up the stairs as well.

Alex found Justin sitting on the couch, pouting. She wouldn't let him know she actually felt responsible and sort of … sorry for his unhappiness over missing out on college.

"Hey Justin, did you ever think of changing your major?"

"Changing my what?" he asked sitting up to face her.  
"Your major in college. Just tell them you've changed your mind and that you don't want a degree in philosophy and then you can just take different classes. There problem solved."

Alex plopped down satisfied onto the couch.  
"It's not that simple Alex. I have to reapply to all those colleges and since my clone didn't get great grades, the schools I _want_ to get into won't give me a glance," he replied sadly.

"So just go to the community college nearby. It's not a great university, but at least you'll get some college life you want," she suggested.

For a moment Justin sat silently, "you know what? You are right. It's not what I imagined for myself, but at least I'd be able to go to school again. Ok, thanks Alex," Justin said hugging his sister.  
"Eww, whoa. Let's not go overboard. I'm still the reason you can't go to the schools you always dreamed about." With that Justin continued to hug his sister as she squealed and tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later after enrolling into Tribecca County Community College, Justin wandered campus on his way to his very first class. Opening the door to his classroom, he felt an overwhelming sense of excitement. His eyes scanned the classroom as he adjusted his tie. He noticed that a few of the guys in the front row were laughing at him. He suddenly felt self conscience. Something he had never experienced before. He quickly made his way to the back of the classroom and sat down nervously. "Why are you dressed like that?" a voice asked.  
Looking to his right he noticed a beautiful girl around his age staring at him. Her long brown hair draped slightly over her shoulder and her dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle.  
"Um, I don't know. I am dressed for success," he replied embarrassed.  
She giggled. "You sound like my dad."  
His face turned a deep red. To his surprise, she continued to talk to him.  
"I'm Leah," she said sticking out her hand.  
"Justin," he said taking her hand in his.  
Her hand was warm. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to let go.  
"Are you from around here?" she asked letting go of his hand.  
"I live out on Waverly Place," Justin answered.  
"No kidding? I live about 5 minutes from there in Shady Maple," Leah said smiling at him.  
He felt his heart beat increase, but before he could say another word the teacher began talking to the class about the years rules, goals, and objectives. He had always enjoyed school, but found it difficult to focus with Leah sitting next to him. He found himself constantly glancing at her whenever he had the opportunity. What was it that made her so alluring? Maybe she was an elf like Tutor? He snapped back into reality when he noticed the other students getting out of their chairs and heading towards the door. He quickly grabbed his books and tossed them into his bag.  
"It was nice to meet you Justin," Leah said before exiting.  
Justin nodded and waved. He couldn't seem to find his voice.


	2. The Invite

Sitting on the ledge of the mini brick bridge, Justin stared absentmindedly at the water fountain below. The pond was a beautiful deep blue shimmering from the late afternoon sun. He pulled his jacket further up against the cold-crisp winter air. If it hadn't been for the clear sky, he could have sworn it would snow. All around him other students passed by laughing and talking with one another. He found himself missing his one real friend, Zeke. Zeke had been accepted to New York University. The only time they were able to see each other was on the weekend and lately he spent it alone with Harper. He had to laugh though, they were one odd, but adorable couple.  
"What's so funny Pee Wee?"  
Justin looked over his shoulder to see Leah standing behind him smiling.  
"Pee Wee?" He asked confused.  
"Gray suit," she replied pointing at his wardrobe. "Reminds me of Pee Wee Herman."  
His face, once again, turned a deep shade of red.  
"Mind if I pull up a brick?" she asked throwing her legs over the bridge too.  
"Not at all."  
They sat silent for a few moments staring into the water below.  
"So what do you want to teach?" she asked suddenly.  
"Teach?" he said caught off guard.  
"Well, I assume you want to teach since you were in a ESOL class," she replied pulling her pink hat lower over her ears.  
Justin's mind wandered to how adorable she looked all bundled up. She had on tight flare bottom jeans that hugged her derriere so nicely. She wore a brown button up jacket with a pink and blue scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. He snapped back into reality when he realized she was staring at him.  
"Um, I don't know yet to be honest. I ... I am just trying out a bunch of classes to see what direction I want to go in," he rambled.  
"Oh. Interesting," she said, though she didn't seem all that interested.  
"What about you?" he asked.  
"Third to fifth grade. I love kids and always dreamed of being a teacher since I was a little girl," she answered.  
Leah looked at her watch.  
"When's your next class?" Justin asked her.  
"In about 35 minutes. What about you?"  
"Not for another hour," he said.  
Leah opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word someone shouted her name. She turned around to see two girls racing towards her.  
"Leah! Leah! Guess what?" a girl with long curly blond hair squealed.  
"What?"  
"Taylor asked me out!" she shrieked jumping up and down with joy.  
Justin couldn't help but smile. Girls were so cute when they got excited. Suddenly her other friend, with short red hair, glanced over at him.  
"Who's that?" she asked almost disgusted.  
"Oh, this is Justin. He's in my ESOL class," Leah introduced.  
The girls smiled politely at him before immediately jumping back into their conversation.  
"Ok, so Friday night Joey is having a party at his place and we are all invited! Taylor said he would meet me there!" the blond squealed again.  
"And Joey said Shane will be there," the red head said suggestively.  
"Amber I told you before I'm not interested in Shane," Leah said, causing Justin's insides to slowly relax again.  
"Well, whatever. Walk us to class, we have so much more to tell you," Amber, the red head, said somewhat rudely.  
Leah turned back to Justin, "I'll ... um ... see you later."  
Justin nodded at her and watched as her friends dragged her away from him. She turned back once to see if he was looking and she smiled apologetically.

(xxxxxxxxx)

Justin leaned over the counter of the Substation. He absentmindedly continued to wipe the counter as his thoughts drifted off to Leah.  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
Snapping up in surprise he noticed his father, Jerry, staring at him.  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about school," he replied, which wasn't a total lie.  
"Really? How did it go?" His father asked placing the empty black tray on the counter.  
"Uh, good. It's a little strange, but good," Justin answered.  
Jerry nodded slowly, but continued to eye his son out. Not always the sharpest tool in the shed, Jerry still had a knack for reading his children. Before he could say anything else though, the door to the Substation burst open and in walked Alex with her boyfriend Mason.  
"Alex, where have you been? Your brother had to cover your shift for you," Jerry scolded his only daughter.  
"Sorry daddy. Mason and I got caught up on the way home from school," she giggled, obviously hiding something.  
"Just get your apron on and get to work," Jerry ordered.  
Alex squeezed Mason's hand tightly before crossing the room towards Justin. Once again he was leaning over the counter wiping the same spot over and over again. Alex stood in front of her brother glaring at him.  
"Um, Justin, I don't think that spot can get any cleaner," she said.  
Justin looked up at her, but didn't move.  
"What's wrong? College life getting you down," she said half joking.  
He looked up at her, but said nothing. He didn't have the energy to talk to his sarcastic sister.  
"Justin, seriously, you ok? No insults? Nothing smart to say? You're not turning in to your mellow Justin are you?" she asked, suddenly nervous.  
"No. I just have a few things on my mind," he replied.  
As he was about to leave the front counter, the door to the Substation opened up. Justin's heart immediately sprang into overdrive when he saw Leah waltzing through the door. Alex noticed her brother staring at the beautiful girl who entered the room.  
"She's too pretty for you," she joked taking a bit of an apple.  
Leah was glancing around the room when her eyes connected with Justin's.  
"Justin, hey," she called out smiling.  
Alex's started coughing as she choked on a piece of her apple.  
"Leah, hi. What are you doing here?"  
"I came looking for you. I knew you said you lived out this way and I saw a Waverly Substation sticker on your notebook," she said.  
"Wow, well, yea I work here. I mean, my family owns it. We live above it," he rambled.  
Alex's jaw was completely dropped by this point. Leah glanced at her and did a double take.  
"Is she ok?"  
Justin looked at his sister and a jab with his arm.  
"She's fine. Just found out she passed a test. She's in shock," he lied as he laughed nervously.  
"I won't keep you. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to a party with me on Friday?"  
"Wait, let me get this straight. You want to go to a party with my brother?" Alex said in disbelief.  
Leah nodded confused.  
"What is wrong with you?" Alex said.  
Justin reached out and covered Alex's mouth with his hand.  
"Sisters. They are so funny aren't they," he said smiling awkwardly.  
Leah nodded uncomfortably.  
"So the party," she said again.  
"Yea, yes. I'll go with you," he said trying to sound cool.  
"Great, meet me at Dorm 4B at 7 on Friday," she said.  
"Ok," he nodded.  
"Bye," Leah said before turning and leaving the Substation.  
Justin stood watching her go when he felt Alex bite his hand.  
"Ouuuch!"  
He rubbed his wound as Alex wiped her mouth.  
"I can't believe what I just saw. Did you put a spell on her?"  
"No I didn't put a spell on her. Is it so hard to believe a beautiful girl could actually be interested in me?" Justin asked her with his hands folded across his chest.  
"Yes. Yes it is. And now I must go to my room and rethink everything in my life, because nothing makes sense anymore," she said storming up the stairs.


	3. The Party

*Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and for any comments you may leave! It makes me feel encouraged and want to write more when I know people enjoy what I write. Anyway, here's my newest chapter – enjoy!*

Justin walked nervously towards building 4B. He tried to straighten his jacket. He felt out of his element in the clothes he was wearing. Alex nearly laughed herself silly when he came down the stairs wearing baggy jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt.  
"That is so not your style dude!"  
After he was able to get her to stop laughing at him she agreed to change him into more appropriate attire. He now stood wearing comfortable fitting dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a casual gray jacket. His hair was not jelled like normal, but pressed down over his forehead. He wanted to reach up and move it out of his eyes, but Alex warned him that it was a lot cooler than his normal style. He looked down at his white sneakers, wishing he was looking down at his usual brown loafers. He would never be able to pull this off. When he looked up he noticed a large crowd of students gathered around chatting. He waited for their stares, but for the first time since beginning college, nobody gave him a second look. It was then he spotted Leah, who looked adorable in her tight jeans, black boots, and pink sweater. She was sitting on a brick wall at the top of the staircase chatting with Amber and Chloe. None of them glanced his way as he walked timidly up the staircase. Finally Leah glanced down at him and did a double take.  
"Justin?"  
"Hey Leah," he said, hoping his nervousness was not obvious.  
Amber and Chloe turned to look at him.  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" Amber said with a smirk on her face.  
Justin looked down at his clothes and fumbled nervously with his jacket zipper. He didn't know what to say and began babbling in audible words.  
"You look great," Leah said smiling at him.  
Justin stopped talking and looked up at her. Her smile was like a drug. He instantly felt more at ease.  
"He's here, can we go now?" Amber asked annoyed.  
"Yea, let's go," Leah said sliding off the wall.  
Chloe walked ahead with Amber, while Leah lingered back with Justin.  
"So, what made you change your look?" she asked.  
"My si," he began but stopped." My clothes were finally cleaned, so this is pretty normal for me." He lied.  
"So the Pee-wee Herman look isn't you?" she said skeptically.  
He wanted to lie again to sound cool, but suddenly he felt stupid for not being himself.  
"Um, yea that is my normal look. I just wanted to look good for tonight," he admitted.  
"Newsflash, it's not the clothes that make you," she said. "Hasn't your mom ever told you that?"  
"My mom is dead," he replied.  
"Oh, oh my gosh Justin! I'm so sorry. I didn't know," she said looking horrified.  
"I'm lying. My mom isn't dead, I just wanted to see you freak out," he laughed.  
"You jerk," she said playfully hitting his arm.  
The two giggled as they continued towards the party.

*1 Hour Later*  
Justin sat sipping at his soda as he watched a group of drunk girls jump into the pool naked. He had to laugh. It was amazing what alcohol would do to a person. He had seen the one girl around campus with the Christian Crusaders. Something told him this wasn't very Christian-like, nor would it be approved of by her fellow Crusaders. He turned his attention to a group of guys standing a few feet away having a debate about whether or not one of the college teachers had real breasts or not. One claimed to know personally that they were real, while another claimed he knew the doctor who did the implants. It was very embarrassing to be amongst a group of people who couldn't even have civilized debates. He found himself missing Zeke again.  
"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said behind him.  
He turned back to the table to see Leah smiling at him.  
"Why does everyone always say that to me?" he said laughing.  
"Ok, nickel for your thoughts?" she revised.  
He shook his head at her attempt.  
"You doing alright?" she asked him looking concerned.  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just not really my thing," he said looking around again.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized.  
"Don't be sorry. I don't mind being here, I just feel a bit out of place. Most party's I go to consist of my friend Zeke dancing obnoxiously in the middle of the room, while everyone else stands around watching."  
"Well, if you'd like, I could do the funky chicken right here?" she grinned.  
"As enticing as that sounds, I think that I'll pass," he laughed.  
She smiled at him and took a sip of her drink.  
"Do you like to dance?" she asked as she placed her cup down.  
"Um, no, not really. I mean, I've had to here and there, but I'm not a big dancer," he replied.  
"Oh, well, what about slow dancing?" she said seeming a bit shy, which was odd for her.  
"I know how to," he responded wondering where this was going.  
"Well, would you like to go dance with me? I mean, inside. They have some music playing in there," she said.  
"Um, ok, sure," he said realizing he'd like nothing better than to hold her close to his body.  
Standing up, Leah held out her hand waiting for him to grab it. When she clasped her hand over his, she pulled him towards the house. When they got inside they walked past many couples making out, even a few same sex couples, which was new for him. They continued through a few rooms, before entering one that was pretty dark, except for a dim lamp in the corner of the room. Only a handful of couples were actually dancing. Most were surrounding the room making out on the couches, chairs, floors, pretty much any available space. Leah stopped in the center of the room and lifted Justin's arms up and around her neck. For a moment they stood at a distance, before Leah laid her head down on his shoulder. He could smell the raspberry scented shampoo she used. He had been in love before, but something was different about this. Something just seemed stronger more palpable. He could feel the urge to kiss her pouring from his body and as if she had known his feelings she pulled away from his shoulder to look into his eyes. His heart raced as he stared at the beautiful deep blue eyes staring back at him.  
"God, Leah you are so beautiful," he said softly.  
He instantly felt regret at his bold statement. Before he had a chance to think about it more, Leah reached up and pulled his lips to hers. They were so warm and soft. He ran his hands through her soft long brown hair as she massaged his tongue with hers. As they pulled away he felt a blow to the side of his head. Picking himself up off the floor, he held his hand over his burning ear. When the ringing in his head stopped, he looked up to see Leah yelling at a tall, blond guy.  
"Who is this asshole?" the man shouted.  
"None of your business Shane!" Leah shouted at him.  
"Hey punk, what do you think you are doing kissing my girl?" Shane yelled at Justin.  
"I am not your girl! How many times do I have to tell you this?" Leah cried.  
Justin sat on the floor, not sure what to do and also pretty sure he could hear nothing out of his right ear.  
"I can't believe you'd pick this loser over me," he said cracking his knuckles.  
"I would pick anyone over you," she growled.  
Lifting his hand into the air Shane swung his hand back to hit her in the face. Jumping up, Justin grabbed Shane's fist just in time. Holding on with incredible strength, Justin found himself glaring up at a 6ft 4, football sized man.  
"Don't you touch her," Justin said through clenched teeth.  
He knew this was a big mistake, but his instincts stopped him from thinking this moment through clearly. Before he could do anything else, the room went dark. 


	4. Morning Hurts

(Sorry I don't update much! It's hard to find time between work and family! Thanks for all the awesome comments! I can't wait to keep this story flowing. I have a few ideas for the story that I hope work out well! Enjoy!)

The following morning he tried to avoid his family still, but he knew they would start to get suspicious. He slowly descended the stairs, hoping that his family would be out or preoccupied. To his dismay, his mom, Theresa, stood in the kitchen cooking something, while Alex was plopped on the couch reading a magazine. Jerry was sitting at the kitchen table stuffing his face full of what appeared to be pancakes, though the mound of goo on top made it difficult to truly see what it was. He tried scratching his eyebrow in hopes to cover the large bruises that covered the right side of his face.  
"Good morning son, how was the party?" Jerry asked as he was about to shovel a mouth full of food into his mouth.  
Before he could answer, Max suddenly appeared by his side.  
"Justin, you have some blueberries all over your face," Max said casually as he brushed past him to sit down.  
Jerry, Theresa, and Alex all shot looks at him.  
"Oh, yea, um, I took some pie with me to bed last night and fell asleep," he lied still scratching his eyebrow.  
"We have blueberry pie? I want some," Jerry said cried out dropping his fork.  
"From the party," he lied again.  
"What kind of college party has pie?" Theresa questioned from the kitchen.  
"Why do you keep scratching your eye," Alex called from the couch.  
Realizing he was cornered, he tried to back out of the room.  
"I'm just going to go back to my room. Don't think I'm feeling all that hungry," he said.  
"Justin let me see your face," Jerry demanded laying.  
He knew his dad was serious if he wasn't going to finish eating. Reluctantly he slid his hand away from his face. Theresa gasped and raced towards him, as Jerry jumped up from the table.  
"Baby, what happened," Theresa cried as she gently touched his face.  
The bruises were swollen and a small cut above his eye was still bright red. His ear was so purple it was almost black.  
"Mom, I'm fine. It was nothing," he started.  
"What do you mean it was nothing? Justin, the right side of your head looks like Barney," Jerry cried examining it closer.  
"Dude, you got into a fight," Alex giggled from the couch.  
Justin shot her a nasty look.  
"Who hit you?" she said ignoring the look.  
"None of your business," he snapped.  
"Well, it's our business and we'd like to know the same thing," Theresa said with her hands on her hips. "I'm going to take this boy's butt to court!"  
"Could be a girl," Alex said trying to suppress her laughter.  
Again Justin shot her a hateful look.  
"Mom, you can't do anything. It'll just make things worse ok? I'm not going to go near that guy anymore. It's over and done with. I would like to move on if we could," he said walking over to the table.  
Jerry gave Theresa a nod.  
"Fine, but I'm not happy about it," she said heading reluctantly back to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
"I want some of that blueberry pie," Max said looking at Justin.  
They all gave him look of disbelief, before returning to their normal routines.

(xxxxx)

Justin sat downstairs in the lair twirling his wand in his fingers. He couldn't figure out what to do about Leah. He really did care about her and he really wanted to be honest with her, but he spent all that time getting back into the wizard competition. Could he risk everything again for a girl? And what if he won? He wouldn't be able to be with her and keep his powers anyway. Maybe it was for the best that he broke it off with her before it got more serious.

"You alright?"

Justin turned around to see his dad staring at him from the doorway. He nodded, but knew that wouldn't satisfy his father.

"I came down here to show you a spell that will lessen the bruises on your face," Jerry said walking over to the couch.

Justin couldn't find the words to speak, so he just nodded.  
"What's going on?" Jerry asked sitting down.

Justin ran his fingers through his hair with frustration.  
"It's us dad! Why do we have to be so different? I mean, I want to be a wizard. I really do and I take pride in the fact that I'm so good at it. But in this world, it really screws everything up," he vented.

"Screws what up son? With that girl?"  
"Everything dad! I can't tell my friends what I'm up to and," he trailed off.  
"You can't tell Leah," Jerry finished.  
Justin nodded. "I also can't be with her. Dad how did you do it? How did you throw everything away for mom?" He asked as tears filled his frustrated eyes.

"Justin if the time comes that she is the one, you'll just know. I can't explain it any other way. There is no question in your mind."  
"Do you miss it?"  
"The powers? Yes, but when I look at you guys and mom, I know what I did was worth it," he replied.  
"But I don't understand. Mom knew you were a wizard, so why did you have to give up the powers. Isn't the point of giving up the powers to keep the world from finding out? It just doesn't make any sense."  
"It doesn't seem fair at times I agree, but I suppose whoever came up with that rule had their reasons," Jerry said.

Justin bit his bottom lip.

"I've got to get back to work. You want that spell?"

Justin nodded, but he was only half there. He had an idea and he had to act soon.


End file.
